


Mixed Signals

by beejohnlocked



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: Connie thinks she went too far with Daryl.





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first m/f fic EVER so please be kind. We need more Daryl and Connie stuff! They’re adorable. This is a short and sweet little thing.

‘Look at me.’ Connie signed furiously at Daryl’s resolutely rigid back. ‘Dammit, look at me’ she signed again, more desperately. But of course he couldn’t see her, and she finally smacked his shoulder lightly in frustration.

Daryl sighed and reluctantly turned in her direction, stiff and anxious. He was facing her now, but his eyes were downcast and his hair hung lank in his face.

Connie exhaled softly. She ducked her head a little to catch his gaze, and when she had, she implored him with her eyes not to look away. He didn’t.

‘I’m sorry,’ she signed. Daryl began to shake his head, but a hand to his forearm stilled him. ‘Daryl, I’m sorry,’ she signed again, and this time, Connie had his attention. His eyes followed her every movement. In their time together over the last few months, Daryl had become practically fluent in ASL, only occasionally needing to ask what a sign meant or how to sign something. Connie had been impressed with his initiative. It had made her feel welcomed, included, and cared about. It had made her feel a whole mess of other things as well. Which is what had caused a huge misunderstanding only a few moments before.

It seemed Connie had misread the signals she thought Daryl had been sending. Turns out it was possible for deaf people to do it as well. She thought, well she thought they were _something_. Something _real_. Her feelings for Daryl had come over her like a tide, so slowly at first that she didn’t realize she was in danger until she’d already been swept away. Connie had only ever really been in love once before, and when she loved, she loved with everything she had. Fiercely, wholeheartedly, passionately. For some inexplicable reason, this gruff, dirty, giant-hearted man had sparked that in her again. It was something Connie never thought would happen after the world ended and began again.

But tonight, silly her, she had to go and mess everything up. They’d been standing guard at ASZ’s gates. They always did their shifts together now; it seemed to be understood by the rest of the community that Daryl and Connie came as a pair. Eugene even called them “Donnie” when he was signing with her one day. Tonight had been quiet. They shared a bottle of wine and occasionally signed back and forth. It was relaxed. Easy. It always was with Daryl. Emboldened by the wine, Connie had pulled out her notebook and began writing. Daryl had watched her curiously, no doubt wondering why she didn’t simply sign what she had to say. But she was trying to be cute. And, if she were honest, she felt a little shy and scared.

After a few moments, she’d passed Daryl the paper. She saw his eyebrows raise as he read “Do you like me?” Daryl turned to her and she read as his lips formed the words “Of course.” Not sure if he got it, she snatched the notebook back and wrote “Because I like you. I really like you.” She passed it over again, and even in the dark of the night, there was no mistaking the flush on his face as he stared at the paper, his eyes scanning it over and over. For a moment, Connie felt excitement stirring in her, but then Daryl shot up so fast, he practically knocked his chair over.

“I’m sorry, I need to go,” he signed and ran off in such a hurry, he only touched about two rungs of the ladder on the way back to the ground.

Connie sat there and chastised herself for her bold actions. She thought he liked her. She was sure of it. He always seemed to flirt. Granted, it was in his own awkward way, but Connie knew flirting when she saw it. What happened? What did she do wrong? What if this ruined their friendship too? What if Daryl didn’t want anything to do with her anymore?

Making a snap decision, Connie left her post and scrambled down the ladder after Daryl. He hadn’t gotten far, and that brought them to where they stood now. She’d said she was sorry, but she had no idea how to proceed beyond that. Daryl hadn’t moved, he was still simply looking at her. Gathering herself, Connie continued.

“You’ve become important to me. Very important. If there’s a day I don’t see you because one of us is somewhere else, I find that I really miss you. I think about you all the time, even when we’re together. I’m sorry for telling you all this. I know it’s a lot.” Connie felt her shoulders slump a little as the full weight of this moment settled into her. “I guess I misread things.” She felt her eyes welling up and looked at her feet to keep Daryl from seeing. Ugh, this felt like such a typical _girl_ thing to do.

Then a hand gently cupped under her chin and lifted it. Daryl was looking at her with a tiny smile. “You have to look at my mouth,” he signed. Connie did, waiting for the words it would form. Instead, it closed in on her own and before she could react, Daryl was kissing her. They were simple kisses. Soft, gentle presses of his mouth, but Connie could _sense_ the weight and feeling behind them. This was obviously a big deal for Daryl. She’d always wondered if he’d had other relationships because he seemed to present himself as a lone wolf type, but she was always too embarrassed to downright ask. Lest she show too much interest. She eye-rolled internally. That clearly worked out for her very well, as her arms were currently winding around Daryl’s neck and he was wrapping his own around her waist and lifting her onto her tiptoes.

After another moment, Daryl pulled away slightly and lowered Connie back to the ground. He let go of her waist and stepped back, his face red as a tomato, but looking pleased. Connie had felt an undeniable hardness when he’d pulled her close, so she guessed that was the reason for his embarrassment. At some point, she would make a point to ask him if he’d ever had sex with someone before. But not tonight. This moment was too perfect to ruin.

Daryl’s soft smile was back. “I’m sorry I ran,” he signed. “I really like you too. I don’t know how to do all this relationship stuff. I’ve always been alone. Had family and friends but nothing like that.” He blushed again and pointed to his mouth. “But I want to try,” he said.

“Me too,” Connie signed, and she buried herself in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked this! I cannot wait to see their relationship further develop on the show.


End file.
